


Observer

by Libster5



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libster5/pseuds/Libster5
Summary: Just random Drabble sort of





	Observer

Being the observer the odd man out isn't as easy as it sounds. Torn between two worlds that should never cross and being forced to take a side. I stand alone between them. I am the only one who is left an observer. But will that change? How long can I not choose between the two warring sides before I loose both forever? But which do I choose? I don't know... but if I choose what will I lose? I won't be losing a normal life that's for sure, or a caring dad, a happy family. My life is a sob story. But who will be crying?


End file.
